


Visualizing ASOIAF

by thedra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Collage, Dorne, Faceless Arya, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, The Faceless Men, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: Moodboards I felt like making.





	1. Princess in Dorne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clinging to the wild things that raised us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305402) by [TheSweetestThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestThing/pseuds/TheSweetestThing). 
  * Inspired by [The Truth Belongs to No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236055) by [FayeKNaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKNaime/pseuds/FayeKNaime), [gul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gul/pseuds/gul). 



Sansa and Oberyn's betrothal/wedding

 

Sunspear

 

 

Water Gardens

 

Further inland

 

My attempt at a stained glass window depicting Elia...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Iberian Peninsula, the Middle East, and India as inspiration for different cultural influences in Dorne (Stony, Sandy, Salty Dornish).


	2. The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jaqen arrive at Winterfell.

Inspired by  _The Truth Belongs to No One_

 


End file.
